1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device, a method of manufacturing the optical device, and a laser module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, Catastrophic Optical Damage (COD), in which laser function of a laser element stops because generated heat caused by light absorption on a facet of the element and the heat melts the facet, is known to occur when light output of a ridge semiconductor laser is increases. In order to increase a limit of light output of the ridge semiconductor laser which may cause such COD, a method of forming an insulating film on a light-emitting facet of a laser element to make a current non-injection region (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-261380 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-295761).